


Confessions of A Drama Queen

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Famous, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Singer Magnus, Tour Manager Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Two best friends come to a realization.





	Confessions of A Drama Queen

Alec has been searching for the past ten minutes for his best friend and couldn't find him anywhere, he was supposed to go on ten minutes ago. Alec came upon a room and could hear grunting noises on the other side and Alec saw red and slammed the door causing the blond sitting between Magnus’ legs to jump.

Alec looked at the blonde bimbo and with a stern voice, “out, now!” But the girl wouldn't budge, Alec didn't have time for this. This happened a lot, in fact too much as of late, so Alec did what he always did, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of the blonde in a compromising position. He looked back at the girl, “if you don't want that picture released all over the internet I suggest you leave.”

The blonde didn't hesitate and got up and got dressed faster then you could said music. As soon as she left the room Alec closed the door and turned to Magnus, “are you fucking serious Magnus you were supposed to be on ten minutes ago now get the fuck up and lets go.”

Magnus smirked, “come on darling you ruin all the fun.”

“Damnit Magnus you need to stop doing this, I'm worried about you. That smile might fool everyone else but not me.” He was worried about him Magnus would always be on time for his concerts but lately he's been off his game and has been a completely different person. Magnus was trying to hide his pain behind sex and alcohol and it killed him. If Alec was anyone else the smiled would have fooled him but having known Magnus for twenty years he knew everything about him.

Magnus insisted on playing the game still, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, “nothing to worry about handsome now let's get this party started.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “this isn't over.”

Magnus and Alec made his way to the stage and as soon as Magnus was introduced the crowd went wild and Alec smiled. Magnus did know how to work a crowd and he had one of the most beautiful voices Alec had ever heard. There's a reason why he was so successful and Alec has been in love with his best friend for the past five years but Magnus was one person Alec knew he wasn't going to get. Magnus was a successful musician who could have anyone he wanted, why would he want little ole Alec who was just a tour manager.

Alec shook his head to get out of his thoughts and looked back at the stage. It was something he had gotten used to, to admire the man he loved from afar.

=============

Magnus just finished his last song of the night doing a few extra songs to apologize to crowd for being late. Alec was right he had to stop doing this. He had to stop with the alcohol and conquest, he was going to tell Alec the reason why he was acting the way he was.

He walked off the stage being handed a water and towel to help hydrate after dancing around for the past couple of hours. He expected to see Alec waiting there for him like so many concerts before but when he saw Alec he wasn't waiting for him once again. He was talking to Nick one of the stage workers, this hurt Magnus because the last ten concerts Alec was waiting but flirting with Nick once again.

Magnus plastered in a fake smile and walked up to Alec but Alec didn't see Magnus but Nick did and he smirked and grabbed Alec and kissed him. Magnus was heartbroken and before he could see Alec's reaction which involved a brutal punch to the face he ran off ignoring Alec's calls for him.

Magnus ran to the one place he knew Alec wouldn't look for him, his tour bus because Alec knew how much he hated it. Alec knew a lot about him, he just wished Alec knew how much Magnus loved him. Magnus laid down on his bed and curled up with teddy Alexander, if he couldn't have the real thing this was the next best thing. Magnus just laid staring into nothing with silent tears falling down his cheeks.

=============

Alec searched all over for Magnus but was nowhere to be found and he was really worried right now. He called and sent text after text with no reply then Alec remembered that he put tracking app on his phone because of the last time Magnus disappeared which nearly cost him his job.

Opening the same app on his phone and search and found the location where Magnus was hiding. Magnus was in the one place he didn't check, he didn't check the tour bus because Alec knows how much he hated it. Alec opened the door, “Magnus, you in here?” Even thought Alec already knew he wanted to see if Magnus would answer, he didn't.

Alec found him curled up on his bed with the teddy bear Alec won at a carnival when they were middle school. He'll never forget the look on Magnus’ face when Alec gave it to him and right there Magnus name him Alexander which cause Alec to snort, it's hard to believe they've known each other that long.

Alec sat down on the bed right next to Magnus who was facing the wall and put his hand on his shoulder and slowly rubbed circle into his back, “Magnus…” Alec heard a sniffle, “Magnus please talk to me, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong.”

Magnus rolled over and Alec saw the tears in his eyes, “what makes you think there's something wrong.” Alec took a deep breath, “well for one I can see the tears in your eyes and two you've been so off lately and I'm worried.”

Magnus sat up keeping the stuffed bear in his arms and looked down at it, “you know I remember the day you gave me this bear, it was the moment I learned that maybe one day you and I could be more then friends. But later in high school I started dating Camille and she broke me and you were there and my feelings changed again. Then we moved to a California together where I started my career and you started yours. Then when you finally got a job as my tour manager five years ago, my feelings which I thought I had repressed came out again and I slowly began to fall in love with you…Alec…Alexander I love you and when I saw that Nick guy start to flirt with you a while back and you were no longer waiting for me after my concerts were over killed me. So I started hooking up more because I thought it would mask the pain and the loneliness I felt but it only made it worse and suddenly I didn't know what to do. And I had always been so sure of myself but now I don't know who I am anymore.”

When Magnus looked at Alec, Alec just sat there stunned, “please say something Alexander.” When Alec didn't say a word Magnus fought back more tears and went to stand but Alec pulled him back down on top of him and crashed their lips together. At first Magnus was shocked but started to kiss him back, it started off slow but then turned passionately deep and the years of built up tension dispersed and it felt like all was right with the world.

Then a revelation hit Magnus and pulled away, Alec sighed, “why'd you stop?”

Magnus got off Alec and sat next to him, “if that's how you felt then why'd you flirt and kiss Nick just now?”

Alec sighed and turned to look at Magnus, “Magnus there's is nothing going on between Nick and I in fact the mans an arrogant asshole. I'm in love with you too but never thought you would feel the same way and I guess Nick noticed and he suddenly became the person that I could finally tell and release my emotions and I guess when he started flirting that I liked the attention and the way he looked at me because the one person I wanted to look at me like that wasn't. Then one time after a concert he tried to kiss me and I told him that he was a good friend but I didn't like him like that. And after that he started finding ways to pull me away at the end of concerts and I didn't realize what he was doing until tonight.i guess he some how knew how you felt and when I heard the concert end I tried to go meet you and I started to walk away and I guess he saw you and got this look on his face. With it being the last concert of the tour he thought he try and get a rise out of the both of us.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand, “Magnus you saw him kiss me but you you ran away before you saw me punch him in the face.” Alec heard Magnus chuckle Alec looked at him and slowly caressed his cheek, “Magnus there's no one else, there's only ever been and will always be you, I love you.”

They were both crying right now and Alec slowly pulled Magnus in for another kiss but this kiss was soft but had so much love behind it. Alec pulled away, “as much as I want to continue this, we have a wrap party to get to and no offense but you stink.”

Magnus busted out laughing, his laugh had always been one of Alec's favorite parts of Magnus. When Magnus came back to his senses he turned to Alec, “I guess I should take a shower but I think you should join me so I can wash that douchebag Nick off of you.”

Alec smiled and Magnus looked at him with puppy eyes, even though Alec could never say no to those he had already made his decision, he went to walk away but turned to Magnus and asked “you coming,” as he took off his jeans and boxers at the same time. Magnus had never moved so fast in his life. And even though Alec wanted to take Magnus right there they knew they weren't quite ready for that but nobody said a ‘congrats on a great tour and confessing our love for each other’ blow job couldn't happen.

 

 

 

 


End file.
